legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Silver (Pokemon)
Silver is a Pokemon trainer and the son of Team Rocket Boss Giovanni As a child, he was kidnapped and raised by the evil Masked man, where he met and became close with Green. Together they escaped, and Silver went to the Johto region where he stole a Totodile, just like Green stealing a Squirtle. He is Gold's rival as well, In his quest to take down Team Rocket and Masked Man, he allied himself with Lance who previously tried to get rid of humans expect for those who truly care for Pokemon. He also got involved against Team Rocket, alongside Red, Green, Blue and Yellow against Giovanni and his forces Allies and enemies Allies: Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Lance, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: Giovanni, The Masked Man, Will, Karen, Malefor and his allegiance, Hunson Abadeer and his empire, Darkseid and The Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Silver's Pokemon Feraligatr ( One of his First Pokemon) Sneasel (his other first Pokemon) Honchkrow Kingdra Red Gyarados Rhyperior Ursaring Gengar Alakazam Crobat Magneton 250px-160Feraligatr.png Sneasel.jpg 250px-430Honchkrow.png 250px-230Kingdra.png pokemon_red_gyarados.jpg 250px-464Rhyperior.png Ursaring0.png 250px-094Gengar.png 250px-065Alakazam.png 250px-169Crobat.png 250px-082Magneton.png Legends of Light and Darkness Sliver meets the Alpha Team in the chasms alongside Green where he joins them in their sting investagtion. He and Green confront GIovanni who was accompanied by Ozai. Sliver and Giovanni take on each other in a 1 on 1, which ends in a draw. Sliver and Green are then recurited into the team. Sliver takes cover from the rain with the others and like Zuko complains about the rain. He is put to sleep by the magic spell Horvath uses which gets him and the others to the dream world. At the Dream World, He and Hiccup have a debate on walking or wading which makes the others sigh. Afterwards they meet Klonoa and the team after attacking a castle there return to the actual world. When they reach the site of the clues to Model L, He and Green use their ground pokemon to dig a way which is done faster when Aang earthbends to make it go faster. Sliver makes his own investigations with the cast to the treasure where they are encountered by Giovanni, Ozai, Harvzilla and Hexadecimal who end up separating the teams with cannons. He is seen with Hellboy, Hiccup, Aang and Spyro when Gohan finds them. Sliver wanders through the forest with the others exchanging in small talk regarding a few things. Sliver with the others sees the island and everything the clue related to. Sliver joins his friends in climbing the mountain only for Shen to steal the piece. Hellboy defeats him but before Sliver get can him, Shen escapes with help from K. Rool. He also oversees what Phineas is doing regarding Harvey. Sliver gets the others back to the world and like Hiccup, he is concerned about Katara's psychoticness regardingess the villains. When Hiccup and co learn on Darkseid's plans, He and Green intend to learn what he is up to. He suggests the team to split into sexes when they searched the abandoned lab. Sliver and Aang are attacked by Rugal though the others act fast off to stop him from doing another one. Sliver suggests Wreck It Ralph take on Rugal due to his titanic amount of strength which he does. Sliver and Green encounter Giovanni who have another Pokemon battle, After this he arrests Giovanni. Gallery Sliver 1.png Sliver 2.png Sliver 3.jpg Sliver 4.png Sliver 5.jpg Sliver 6.jpg Sliver 7.png Sliver 8.jpg Sliver 9.jpg Sliver 10.jpg Sliver 11.jpg Sliver 12.jpg Sliver.png Silver opening.png Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Red Heads Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Partner Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Third in Command Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Love Interests of Green Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Retired Heroes Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Bullies